Mobile devices such as mobile phones and smart tablets may transfer (e.g., input and/or output) audible content such as music, call audio, and so forth, wherein users of the mobile devices may wear in-ear audio pieces (e.g., earpieces, earbuds) in order to hear and/or produce the content. Many of these earpieces may not fit the user comfortably or securely because they are too large, too small, have protrusions, etc. The poor fit may lead to suboptimal sound quality. Moreover, conventional earpieces may be awkwardly stored, difficult to find (e.g., if in a bag or pocket) and/or easily damaged.